Discutions sur le balcon
by naty.joy
Summary: Pendant les poses les enquéteurs aiment aller prendre l'aire sur le balcon de leur batiement, et qui dit pause dit discutions futiles ou profondes parler fait réfléchir. Lilly et Scooty


Une journée rangement et paperasse au bureau des affaires classées. Aucune enquête alors les inspecteurs avaient mangé ensemble passant un bon moment a parler, boire. C'était dans ces moments-là que Lilly ce sentait comme dans une famille, comme dans cette famille qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. En les regardant elle pensait aux moments passés avec eux, la chance qu'elle avait d'être là. Elle s'arrêta sur Scooty il avait été là pour elle a chaque seconde. A peine avait 'elle dit « hey » qu'il était venu. Depuis la fussiade, Lilly trouvé que sa vie lui paressait moins routinière, elle était heureuse de vivre. Longtemps elle avait vécu dans le passé et beaucoup de choses l'avaient fait réfléchir. Tout d'abord son amour de jeunesse qui lui propose de partir avec lui, George, Sa sœur qui revient en ville, sa mère qui meure, la fusillade …. Elle n'était pas vraiment différente ni vraiment la même et ça tout le monde l'avait remarqué. Son chef l'avait même envoyé chez un psy. Scooty c'était proposé a faire le taxi. Il trouvait le métro dangereux pour elle, il n'habitait pas loin et surtout il se sentait responsable de sa blessure malgré que Lilly lui ai bien dit qu'il n'y était pour rien.

A 14 H chacun retourna a son bureau puis comme tout était à jour les garçons firent un poker et les filles parlèrent de tout et de rien.

- Tu essayes de le faire fondre avec tes yeux.

- Quoi ?

- Rien.

- Désolé Kate je ne t'écoutais pas.

- C'est rien mais tu devrais lui parler. Il ne va pas le découvrir tout seul.

- De qui tu parle

- De scooty.

- Scooty ?

- Oui ça se voit que tu en es raide dingue

- Pas du tout.

- Ton regard en dit long sur tes sentiments

- Je n'ai pas de sentiments pour Scooty.

- A d'autre Lilly lance toi. 20 dollars qu'il ne sera pas contre.

- Et qu'es ce qu'il te fait dire ça ? Ces yeux peuvent être ?

- Un peu mais aussi son envie de toujours te protéger. Tu aurais dû le voir quand il a su pour la prise d'otages.

- Tu veux un café ?

- Oui mais repense a ce que je t'ai dit et agit au lieu de fuir.

- C'est cause perdu ajouta Lilly avant de partir.

- Reviens

- Voila si j'arrive a le faire avouer tu feras le premier pas ?

- Avouer quoi ?

- Qu'il t'aime aussi.

- De toute façon tu n'y arriveras pas.

- Tu viendras écouter quand je lui parlerais fit Kate d'un ton qui ne laissez pas place a la discussion.

Quelques minutes plus tard Kate proposa a Scooty de sortir sur le balcon pour boire un café. Lilly les suivi discrètement.

- ça va Scooty ?

- Oui

- Tu ne la trouves pas changé Lilly.

- Lil oui un peu mais elle a pris une balle, c'est normal qu'elle soit un peu bouleversé.

- Oui, je ne sais pas je pensais qu'elle se jetterait dans le travail mais là, ce n'ai pas vraiment le cas

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. Lilly est toujours une accros au travail

- Beaucoup moins qu'avant et elle semble un peu ailleurs

- Tu ne réfléchirais pas à ta vie si on te tirer dessus ?

- Cela fait 6 mois. Il doit y avoir autre chose.

- Tu penses qu'elle voit quelqu'un ?

- Non serait tu jaloux ?

- Non mais tu as l'air de savoir quelque chose que je ne sais pas ?

- As-tu remarqué comment elle te regarde ?

- Et alors je la regarde aussi ?

- Effectivement mais elle ne te regarde pas comme un ami si tu veux mon avis.

- Elle me regarde comme n'importe qui au bureau.

- Je ne pense pas

- Elle ta dit quelque chose ?

- Peut être.

- Tu penses qu'elle m'aime ?

- Et toi tu l'aime ?

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Pour savoir alors oui ou non.

- Oui

- Pourquoi tu ne lui dit pas le coupa Kate ?

- Si elle refuse. Je vais la perdre et elle redeviendra la Lilly refermé sur elle-même que j'ai connu au début.

- Et si elle accepte ?

- Tu penses vraiment qu'elle m'aime ? Je n'ai pas envie d'une guerre ouverte.

- Oui elle te regarde comme une femme amoureuse mais tu connais Lilly et les sentiments.

- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas la personne qui extériorise beaucoup ces sentiments

- Tout à fait enfin elle pourrait avoir changé.

Lilly parti sans bruit et Kate et Scooty terminèrent leurs cafés. Elle n'en revenait pas c'est vrai quel avait pensé a Sooty autrement que comme coéquipier mais de la a qu'il ait les même sentiments.

Lilly donna les 20 dollars a Kate une fois celle-ci revenue. Vera en profita pour la charrier et lui dire qu'elle ne devrait pas parier avec Kate elle ne gagnerait jamais. Mais il n'arriva pas à savoir sur quoi porter le pari, Scooty non plus.

L'heure de rentrer sonna et comme tous les jours depuis 3 mois Scooty ramena Lilly. Dans la voiture le silence régnait jusqu'à ce que Scooty le rompe. De son côté Lilly pensait a cette journée très riche en événements et elle avait promis a Kate de se lancer.

- ça va Lilly tu as l'aire soucieuse ?

- ça va et toi ?

- ça va, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

- Oui mais là c'est compliqué.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose.

- On peut dire ça.

- C'est quoi ces réponses évasives ?

- C'est quoi cet interrogatoire ?

- Je te trouve bizarre.

- Je réfléchis

- A quoi ?

- Es que ce que tu as dit a Kate est vrai ?

- Tu as entendu quoi ?

- Que tu m'aime.

- Oui c'est vrai mais je ne veux pas que mes sentiments puissent être un frein au travail si ce n'est pas réciproque.

- Je, … je crois que je t'aime aussi.

Une fois arrivée Lilly l'embrassa puis l'invita chez elle. Scooty y passa la nuit. Le lendemain tout sembla bizarre a Lilly. D'une il y avait un homme a côté d'elle de deux cet homme n'était personne d'autre que son collègue de travail et de trois il la regardait.

- Depuis combien de temps tu es réveillé ?

- Je ne voulais pas te réveillé

- Tu n'as pas répondu a ma question

- Un petit moment mais je ne pas m'empêchais de te regarder avoua-t-il avant de l'embrassé

- Ah oui mais je vais devoir me lever si tu veux un petit déjeuné fit Lilly en lui rendant son baisé

- Laisse je m'en occupe ma chérie.

- On est chez moi, tu es donc mon invité

- On le fait tous les deux

- Ok

Une fois levé Lilly donna a mangé a ces chats puis retourna en cuisine pour y rejoindre Scooty qui était comme chez lui.

Une fois le petit déjeuné terminé Lilly alla prendre sa douche mais elle fut très vite rejointe par problè me fut que Scooty n'avait pas d'affaire pour se changer. Ils passèrent donc en vitesse chez Scooty mais ils arrivèrent en retard au bureau. A la seconde ou ils passèrent les portes d'entrée impossible de se cacher. Kate avait expliqué a tous l'histoire d'hier. De tout façon ils l'auraient appris tôt ou tard dit Scooty a Lilly en voyant le regard de celle-ci. Elle semblait perturbée par cette nouvelle vie et par le fait que tout le monde sache ce qui se passe dans la vie privée. Bien sur Scooty et Lilly fut envoyé dans le bureau du chef mais ce ne fut pas si terrible. Plus une discutions sur les relations au travail qu'une réprimande.

Malgré de petites disputes, le couple qu'ils formaient resta fort. Ils décidèrent de ne pas y aller trop vite mais très vite le fait de passer d'un appartement a l'autre était une perte de temps en plus ils étaient toujours ensemble. Scooty évoqua la possibilité d'habiter ensemble, Lilly fut d'accord ce qui se conclue par l'achat d'une petite maison. Le début d'une vie de famille qui s'accompagna assez rapidement de la naissance d'Anna et de Steve leurs deux enfants


End file.
